


Métamorphoses

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des avantages d'être aimé d'un dieu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Métamorphoses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Domaine public, mais en prenant Ovide comme sources - le titre y est également une référence.
> 
> Ecrit pour la session 2011 de Kink En Stock, pour le prompt "Mythologie grecque - Zeus/Ganymède - métamorphoses - les avantages d'être aimé d'un dieu".

Zeus l’emporta dans ses bras puissants. Ganymède ferma les yeux.  
Lorsqu’il se transformait, c’était toujours un ravissement, mêlé de désir. Le mortel ne savait jamais quelle forme son divin amant allait revêtir.  
Le jour de son enlèvement (il s’en souvenait très clairement), le maître du tonnerre avait revêtu la forme d’un aigle, son animal favori. Un oiseau immense, à l’envergure aussi large qu’un lit. Et il l’avait emporté dans ses serres acérées, non sans laisser quelques marques rouges sur ses douces épaules.  
Plus tard, sous son vrai visage, le dieu avait effleuré des lèvres ces plaies, et elles avaient aussitôt guéri. Ce n’était pas Asclépios, certes, mais être le roi des Olympiens prodiguait tout de même certains avantages, dont il usait et abusait à loisir. Pas que le giton s’en plaigne, d’ailleurs.   
Les soirs où il se sentait d’humeur douce, il revêtait les plumes d’un cygne d’albâtre, et l’éphèbe s’enveloppait tendrement dans les plis de ses ailes et s’y endormait. Dans ces cas-là, Zeus abusait de son sommeil, car ses rêves étaient invariablement érotiques – très agréables, au demeurant. Et il se réveillait toujours en éprouvant une douleur caractéristique.  
Les nuits où le mystère régnait dans son âme, il n’apparaissait pas du tout à ses yeux, et le rejoignait sous forme de nuée, ou encore de pluie d’or. Les vapeurs dans lesquels il se trouvait drapé lui troublaient les sens et perturbait sa raison.  
Il se sentait aussi fragile qu’Ixion, qui avait aimé une colonne de nuages. Sauf que contrairement à lui, il n’était pas le jouet d’une illusion. C’était bien l’être aimé qui se livrait ainsi à lui.  
Le contact frais des gouttelettes dorées qui ruisselaient sur son corps nu lui faisait perdre la raison. Leur caresse s’avérait délicieusement sensuelle, à la fois étrange et luxurieuse. L’ondée bienvenue était d’une agréable chaleur, ce qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues au fil des caresses atypiques prodiguées par l’élément liquide.   
Il en était de même lorsque de lourdes vapeurs l’enveloppaient pour prendre possession de lui, perles d’eau vaporeuse qui dévalaient sa peau découverte. Il rejetait alors la tête en arrière et s’abandonnait à l’étreinte presque solide des nuées avides de s’approprier de lui, dans un assaut aussi inhabituel que véhément.  
Quand Zeus voulait le surprendre encore davantage, il prenait l’apparence d’un animal ridiculement petit et dont il ne se méfiait pas. Comme par exemple ce coucou soi disant à demi mort de froid, qu’il avait voulu réchauffer contre sa poitrine.   
Dans un éclat de rire, le fils de Cronos s’était alors retransformé et l’avait connu charnellement. Après leurs ébats, il lui avait confié que sa propre sœur-épouse, Héra, s’était laissé prendre au même piège, elle aussi. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le stratagème fonctionnait.  
Lorsque son tempérament se faisait joueur, il empruntait le corps d’un satyre. Ses pieds disparaissaient pour se courber, s’arquer, et se changer en sabots ; ses jambes se couvraient de poils, et des cornes lui perçaient le front.  
Satisfait, il tirait alors la langue, esquissait une cabriole, dansait furieusement, jouait un air de flûte. Souvent, c’était lorsqu’ils étaient sur terre, à l’abri d’une forêt profonde, qu’il se fondait ainsi dans le décor.   
Sans se montrer excessivement lubrique, l’adolescent aimait bien cette incarnation, parce qu’elle démultipliait les appétits du dieu volage. Et aussi la taille de ses attributs.  
Mais point trop n’en fallait. Il avait un jour pris la forme d’un taureau immaculé. Ganymède avait été saisi d’effroi, mais le dieu ne tenta rien avec lui sous cette forme, fort heureusement. Il se contenta de le faire monter sur son dos et de l’emmener sur une île isolée, en traversant les eaux.  
Il se rappelait encore du voyage, à l’atmosphère féérique, ses orteils blancs en léger contact avec l’eau salée, des gerbes d’éclaboussure partout autour d’eux. L’animal avait parcouru les flots, comme s’il était muni d’ailes, jusqu’à un rivage désert.  
Une fois là-bas, il avait repris sa forme humaine et l’avait possédé. Les palmiers sous lesquels ils étaient couchés ondulaient de manière nonchalante au gré du vent.  
De même, il avait joyeusement caracolé sur le dos d’un cheval blanc, qui n’était autre que son divin amant. Il avait eu l’impression de parcourir le monde entier en quelques heures seulement. Il courait si vite ! Des nuages de poussières s’élevaient sur le passage des sabots argentés, et le vent lui fouettait le visage.  
A une autre occasion, la plus troublante, peut-être, ce fut sous les traits d’une femme qu’il vint à lui, et aussi qu’il connut le plaisir. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi la métamorphose avait pris ce biais-là, cette nuit.   
Peut-être de crainte qu’il ne le trompe avec l’une des déesses qui rôdent autour de lui, comme par exemple Eos, condamnée à n’aimer que des mortels et pour qui il représentait donc un mets de choix ?  
Mais la plus sensuelle de toutes ses formes, c’était celle du serpent. Et c’était celle que la déité avait choisie aujourd’hui, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Le reptile ondoya à ses pieds et caressa les orteils nus de sa langue fourchue. Le contact était léger, mais ce n’était rien encore.  
Le corps ophidien glissa langoureusement sur ses jambes découvertes par sa tunique retroussée afin d’accéder aux cuisses pleines. Lorsque les écailles froides le touchèrent, Ganymède ne put retenir un long gémissement, étouffé de la main.  
De ses yeux mi-clos, il lui sembla apercevoir un sourire narquois aux lèvres inexistantes de l’animal.  
Lorsque les crocs inoffensifs effleurèrent à dessein son membre dressé, le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir sensuel, ce qui encouragea son amant qui s’enroula autour du phallus qui lui était si généreusement offert.  
Il comprima et relâcha de manière tellement experte ses anneaux mordorés qu’un jet de semence au goût âcre vint rapidement récompenser ses efforts.  
Mais Zeus n’en avait pas fini avec lui, loin de là.  
La langue bifide remonta encore le long du ventre, pour venir lécher le nombril sans défense. Ganymède ondulait maintenant comme un serpent humain afin que le plus de chair possible entre en contact avec la peau écailleuse et douce.  
Quand l’animal serpenta encore sur son corps chaud, ce fut afin d’atteindre les mamelons, déjà durs, eux aussi, qu’il humecta de nouveau. Mais ce type de langue n’était pas très pratique pour ça.  
Qu’importe ! Le plaisir venait déjà, car la queue du serpent s’introduisait là où un autre organe venait d’ordinaire lui rendre visite. L’adolescent ferma les yeux et laissa monter une vague de plaisir intense…  
Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, c’était le maître de l’Olympe qui le chevauchait, sous ses traits habituels. Il aimait autant. Ce n’était pas très plaisant d’assister à cette métamorphose-là en particulier.  
Il s’abandonna dans ses bras à un nouvel orgasme.


End file.
